halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hras 'Kazumee
He Hras' this is a fan website, you can make you own article for this elite--User:The Chazz025 and Clan [Razu'Kuzumee] 21:17, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Just a couple notes, you might be interested to look here: Category:Rule Breaker. Also, the the in a ship or fleet is usually not actually part of the name. Finally, Halopedia and Halo Fanon do not share templates, links, or images. Templates have to be copy pasted over, images have to be reuploaded, and links to Halopedia pages removed (so that instead of Covenant you just put Covenant). :--'Rot'Brandon 23:55, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Months Just a question, but what month did the Conflict of Spain take place in? :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 07:18, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Same goes for First Battle of Tantalus :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 07:25, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Nevermind, I didn't see the Tantalus Month. But the Conflict of Spain still needs one. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 08:15, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Done... :--'Kazumee Compromise I was wondering if you and Ares.117 could find a compromise concerning SPARTAN-057. He has a character in his fanon universe named Meg SPARTAN-057, and you have one named Jacob SPARTAN-057. I would appreciate if you could find a compromise. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 19:06, 24 March 2007 (UTC) I could chance it, but i dont know how to chance the name of aticle. And by the way, it would be really annoying to chance 057 from every single article. :--Hras 'Kazumee Arizona III You can make references to it (prior to 2544), but nothing with the Covenant. I've already got plans for it. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 05:52, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Roger that, article on the way. :) --'Kazumee Alright, an update: Thus far I have three battles set on Arizona III. One of them is during the Interplanetary Wars (and I'm not going to expand on that, so if you'd like, it's all yours). The second is Operation: SAGUARO in 2499, which is mine for now. The third is the Battle of Arizona III in 2544. Any rebel activity between 2499 and 2544 is all yours as long as the Covenant don't get involved. Just try not to make the record to ridiculus (keep it to one, maybe two battles that I haven't stated here). :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 05:10, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Battle of Limen What article are you planing to put it in? Darth Mavoc To George Perkins. Ok? Well not really. It depends upon which one though. The First Battle of Limen is an all Covenant one. The 2nd and 3rd ones are Human/ Covenant Separatist vs. Covenant Loyalist vs. the Forerunners stationed on the planet. Offensive Language Your language on jesus howard christ was taken off, because of younger users shouldn't see that. Please don't put any more offensive language such as that on any page. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 21:04, 14 April 2007 (UTC) RP Invite Here you go -Monitor of Installation-07 6:15, May 16th, 2007 CAF Plz join also do you play Soldier Front --Demakhis 16:44, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Invitation Corporal Spartan 501 tantalus hi, i'm the parkster, i'm new to this site and i've madea page for hopefully all of the planets in the halo universe, fanon and canon. i was searching for battles and planets on the fanon list and i came across yours. so i was wondering wether you were going to make a page just for tantalus so i can add it to the planet page, because after all it sounds like a good planet! The parkster